


Majisuka Gakuen Universe part 3 : Things Are Getting Tense

by MajijoGangstas



Category: Majisuka Gakuen
Genre: AKB48 - Freeform, Gen, Majisuka Gakuen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 09:11:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15191528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MajijoGangstas/pseuds/MajijoGangstas
Summary: With Shibuya determinated to settle problems and also provocating, things get worse and worse !!





	Majisuka Gakuen Universe part 3 : Things Are Getting Tense

Torigoya : Don’t worry honey !!

Sado : Don’t worry don’t worry, I’m married to Yuko idiot !!! There are cameras here !!!! You destroyed my career !!!!!

Torigoya : Aww I’ll be on the news then !!! I’m gonna be famous once again !!

Shibuya : Get up, Sakura !!!

Sado : Wait, she’s..??

Center : Forgive her, she was on drugs she wasn’t aware about what she was doing !

Sado : I see… (smiling) (noticing Salt and Otabe) I’m leaving things to you now guys.

Otabe : Sorry about that, Sado.

Sakura : Yeah I’m sorry !!

Shibuya : Majijo has to take responsabilities for what happened !!!

Otabe : Sure, I apologize…

Shibuya : Apologizing won’t change anything. (Taking and pointing Sado’s gun at Sakura)

Sado : WHAT THE HELL ????!!!! SHIBUYA !!!!!

Sakura : Shibuya, I’m sorry !!!

Nezumi : Not again !!!!

Center : NO !!!!!

Sado : What’s fuckin wrong with you ???!!! Give me back my gun and calm down !!!! Have you lost your mind ??!!

Shibuya : She hurt a Rappappa member !!! So here are the responsabilities !!!

Salt : Hey, you heard her she was troubled !!

Sakura : Don’t do that, Shibuya !!!

Shibuya : She has to pay !!!!

Sado : SHIBUYA !!!!! HOW DARE YOU DISOBEY ME !!!!!

Otabe : The situation is going too far, stop !!!!

Sakura : I’m deeply, really sorry !!! I… I…

Sado : Shibuya, I swear if you do something..

Shibuya : I’m giving your money back !!!!!

BANG !!!!!!

Shibuya shot Sakura’s right leg.

Sakura : Aargh..!!! (Sakura falling on the ground)

Salt : Sakura !!! (Ran to Sakura)

Sakura : Salt-san..!! Don’t worry I’m fine…

Shibuya : Now we’re on the same level.

Otabe : Shibuya !!

Sakura : Damn it..!! Fuckin cunt !!!

Shibuya : HAH ???!!! You insulted me ???!!! You insulted me you slut ????!!!! (Starting to get really mad, was about rushing up to Sakura but Sado immediately tries to hold her back) You’re looking for a fight ???!!! (Shibuya totally trying to provoke Sakura and getting attention, talking louder, acting like a bitch with gestures and manners) Come, bring it !!!!

Sakura : (stood up, looking furiously at Shibuya, take MG 5 scene example 2nd episode guys) Don’t get smart with me you bitch, you’re hopeless !!! Putting up on a show like that, it’s so childish and bitchy !!!

Shibuya : FUCK YOU !!!!!! SHUT YOUR FUCKIN MOUTH GIRL I’M GONNA DESTROY YOU !!!!!! I’M NOT SCARED !!!!!

Sado : Damn it Shibuya, calm the fuck down !!!!! What’s going on with you ???!!! HEY !!!!!

Shibuya : (still mad, pointing a finger at Sakura) You, Rappappa ???!!! Rappappa’s shit, yeah !!!! Come !!!!! (Still trying to struggle) COME YOU BITCH !!!!!!!

Nezumi : Exciting, I just love it hehehe ! (Smiling) Fight !! Fight !! Fight !!

Sakura : Yeah yeah, let’s see if you got guts enough !!!! YOU are Rappappa’s shit !!!! YOU ALL ARE RAPPAPPA’S DOUCHEBAGS !!!!! YOUR GENERATION IS RUBBISH !!!!!! YOU OLD TRASH GO BACK TO YOUR STREETS YOUR DOGS NEED YOU !!!!!

Otabe : HEY ENOUGH, SAKURA !!!!!! STOP !!!!!! YOU CROSSED THE LINE !!!!!!

Shibuya : YOU’RE JUST A FUCKIN STUPID KID WHO’S NOT MATURE TO TAKE CARE OF THINGS !!!!!! OUR GEN IS RESPECTED, NOT LIKE YOURS !!!!!!

Sado : BLOODY SHIT SHIBUYA !!!!!! JUST STOP PROVOKING HER !!!!!!

Sakura : (screaming) AAAAAAAAAAHHH !!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Torigoya : Eeeeeeeeh, Majijo has gone crazy… can’t these 2 make love ?? Ooooh…

Sakura : (pointing her gun at Shibuya) I never ran away !!!! NEVER !!!!!

Otabe : SAKURA !!!!!!

Center : NO, SAKURA !!!!!

Salt : Holy shit !!!! This is real !!!

Torigoya : Eeeeh… yankees are really scary nowadays !!

Nezumi : Excellent, hehehe ! I can see where this mess is going… love it !!

Sakura : Will you be able to walk again with a missing leg ?! (Ready to shoot)

Gakuran : HEY !!! What the fuck are you planning to do, junior ???!!!

Center : Gakuran !!

Salt : You… are you a drag ?

Otabe : SALT !!!!

Gakuran : HAH ????!!!!

Salt : I was just asking… *yawn*

Gakuran : I see, you’re the fuckin mole who lead Majijo right now ! Tss !! You haven’t died from drugs yet ?!

Salt : Me, a mole ??!! (starting to get angry)

Otabe : Honey, please !!!

Salt : You bastard !!!!

Gakuran : So… looks like a lot happened here ! Everyone is hearing around you know ?! Things aren’t good, girls ! Pointing a gun at a old graduate is not what Majijo teached. (looking at Sakura)

Sakura : You don’t know anything so you better not say anything.

Gakuran : (smiling) You coulda been my girl you know…. Hey, sleeper, don’t you teach anything to your girls ?!

Otabe : This is my responsability. Sorry, Gakuran !

Gakuran : You’re too kind, Otabe. If the leader doesn’t give the example how can others follow ?!

Salt : Isolated acts are not my concern as long as I’m sleeping.

Gakuran : Tss. Never concerned in anything, that’s really you bitch !! You need to wake up a bit, especially when your Rappappas are involved just like today !

Salt : Ah… yeah… you’re right !! I forgot… *yawn again* I just wanna sleep…

Gakuran : Pff !! I sometimes wonder how does someone like you can be Rappappa’s leader ! Excepted sleeping, you don’t give a fuck about anything ! Fuckin New Gen… shame.

Otabe : (smiling) That’s not completely true. Honey..?

Salt : Hm…? What the.. HEY !!!!

Otabe : Mmm…. your pussy is sleeping, that’s not good honey….

Salt : No need to touch me like that in front of people !!! (embarrassed)

Otabe : Now it’s awake, hehehe !! (kissing Salt)

Salt : Aaahhhh…. Oo…tabe…!! I’ll end up taking you right here !!

Otabe : Mmm…. quite the opposite….

Nezumi : Guess yours is awake too, baby…? Mmm…. let me check…. (touching and kissing Center)

Center : Honey, noo..!! I can’t hold back any longer…!

Nezumi : Hehehe ! Good for me, then….

Torigoya : Aww, it’s so cuuute !!! You guys are turning me on !!!!

Shibuya : You never need someone to turn you on, actually… you always get excited !!

Torigoya : Mmm…. Saadooo….?

Sado : HEY !!!! I’m in enough trouble as it is because of you, so please don’t make it worse !! Hands off !!!

Torigoya : Don’t worry, I’ll talk to Yuko-san….

Sado : No, thanks !!

Torigoya : Ok… so I’ll take care of Sakura-san instead….

Sakura : EEEH ????!!!! N..No !!!

Torigoya : Why ? Sweetie, you’re hot enough for me, I could teach you more things….

Sakura : I’m not interested..!!

Shibuya : Torigoya, jeez… do you really need to chase all the girls everytime ??!!

Torigoya : I can all help you improve your relationship you know !!

Everyone : (nervous) NO, THANKS !!!

Torigoya : (upset) You guys are not fun…

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading ! Next part 4 :) >>>>


End file.
